don't do this to me
by lilmiznicky
Summary: hey people , a charmed teenagers fanfic, all four sisters Paige11 , Phoebe14 , Piper17 and Prue19
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Charmed …. Snik …snik (yet :p)

Paige – 11 years old

Phoebe - 14 years old

Piper -17 years old

Prue -19 years old

"Auw!" Paige yelled as she fell on the Floor. She just got there , but Nick had already seen her , he was the reason she hated school so much.

"Ouh did poor little Paigey get hurt ?" Nick said when walking closer to her.

"Go away !" Paige said trying to get up. She was sick of him always teasing her she couldn't stand it anymore , why wouldn't he just leave her alone?

"Not before you give me your money." He smiled " come on Paige don't make it harder then it already is just give me your money and I'll try to leave you alone for the rest of the day"

Paige realised she had no other choice , she took her money out of her bag and gave it to him

"See that's a good girl "he kicked her in her stomach and walked away before any teacher saw him

Paige got up as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom. She fought back some tears. Why did he do this to her. Once in the bathroom she walked over to the mirror and looked at her bruises . She had some on both her arms and legs and a large on was forming at the place he had just kicked her. She couldn't keep hiding these bruises . Sooner or later her sister where going to notice them . She was scared and didn't know what to do something inside of her told her she should tell them but she knew that if Nick was going to find out he would hurt her even more.

That evening ----

"So Paige , how was your day ?" Prue asked. Dinner was just ready and they were all eating together.

"Oh … you know just a regular school day."

Prue looked at her suspicious. She saw Paige was nervous.

"My day was anything but regular" Phoebe started to talk "There is this new guy in our class , his name is Coop and he's sooo cute."

"Can I be excused ?" Paige asked

Piper looked at her " But you haven't even touched your dinner."

"I'm just not hungry." Paige answered

"okay , you can go ." Prue said

Paige nodded and went to the kitchen , after that she ran upstairs as fast as she could. Once she was in her room she closed the door . She looked around , She was sharing this room with Phoebe and knew that she would have to answer some questions . She started crying , ran over to her bed and lay down. a couple of minutes later Phoebe came in and saw her.

"Paige honey , what's wrong ?" she walked over to her and tried to comfort her "it's okay honey ." She hugged her.

The first chapter :p , let me know what you think okay , the second chapter is almost done.


	2. what now ?

**Hey people , thanks for the reviews :p , there were a lot more then I expected **

**Oh and just to be clear the sisters all have their powers. **

**Prue – telekinesis and astral projection**

**Piper – freezing stuff (she doesn't have molecular combustion yet)**

**Phoebe – empathy , premonitions , levitation**

**Paige – orbing , telekinetic orbing , juvenation**

**-----------------------------------------**

-----chapter 2-----

Phoebe looked at her "So , are you going to tell me what's wrong ?"

Paige was scared , she looked at Phoebe and tried to think of something . She just couldn't tell her about nick.

Phoebe felt how Paige was scared "Honey you don't have to be scared."

Paige suddenly came up with something "It's me and Alexa , we just had a fight , she's really mad at me but I'll fix it tomorrow , it's okay."

Phoebe looked at her suspiciously , she felt Paige was lying to her . "I can feel your lying. Paige you can't keep doing this to yourself , you won't eat , you don't say anything anymore . What's wrong? "

"I don't want to talk about it ." Paige stood up and walked to the door but Phoebe stopped her before she could open it.

"If it's hurting you , you have to talk about it ."

"Look Phoebe , I DON'T want to talk about it okay ?"

"Fine." Phoebe sighted "But you'll have to tell us one day . I'm downstairs with Prue and Piper if you change your mind ."

"I won't ."

Phoebe walked downstairs . She and her sisters were worried about Paige , she had lost some pounds and looked really pale . They had all tried to talk to her and find out what was wrong but Paige wouldn't say a word .

"What's wrong Phoebe ?" Piper said looking at her sister walking into the room.

"Paige ." Phoebe said while she walked to Prue and sat down next to her.

"She still isn't talking ?" Prue said while she was rubbing Phoebe's back

"No ….. I could sense that she was really scared and sad. I tried to talk to her but she just told me that she doesn't want to talk about it ."

"Maybe she just needs some more time ." Piper said . She knew Paige was scared too , she could see it in her eyes .

"Piper . it's been over two weeks . I'm going to her room and this time she's going to tell me what's wrong ." Prue stood up and looked at her sister "Are you guys coming with me ?"

"Yes , I want to know what's wrong with her as much as you do." Phoebe said followed by Piper "Me too."

They all walked to Paige's room hoping this time she would tell them what was wrong with her. They slowly opened the door and looked around. Paige was laying down on the bed , crying again . they all walked over to her, sat down next to her and tried to comfort her . But Paige just starts sobbing harder.

"What's wrong missy-Paige ?" Piper said while she was rubbing Paige's back. Phoebe and Prue were sitting next to her holding Paige's hands .

"It's ... nothing ." Paige said. She still didn't want to tell them , she had no idea how they would react .

"Paige please , we just want to help ."

Paige looked at her oldest sister. "Okay , I'll tell you." She sighted "Let's go downstairs ."

Prue nodded and a little while later they were all sitting in the living room again.

---------------------

**So chapter 2 done (finally). Let me know what you think okay ? oh and if you have and idea for what should happen in the next chapter , let me know :p .**


	3. NO , PLEASE NO

All you Phoebe and Cole fans please don't kill me , your time will come :p

-----------------------------

They were all sitting downstairs in the couch "So honey , what's " before she could finish her sentence someone knocked one the door "I'll go see who it is ." Prue said as she got up and walked towards the door. A couple of minutes later she walked back in with a guy following her. "Phoebe he's here for you ." Prue said .

Phoebe turned around and saw her boyfriend "hey Nick ."

Paige froze as she heard Phoebe say that name , '_no please no'_ she thought she slowly turned around and her jaw dropped. She saw Nick kissing Phoebe.

"Nick , this are my sisters . That's Prue ." She pointed at Prue. "and Piper. And that's my little sister Paige ." suddenly she puts her hand on her head. "wow ." she took a step back and almost fell on the floor but Nick caught her.

"Are you all right ?" he said looking at her worried .

"yeah , I just need to …. sit down a little ." She walked over to the couch and sat down getting a serious head ache . '_Damn new power'_

"So , you want to go out ?"

"Sorry Nick I can't , I don't feel really well and Paige needs me." She stood up and gave him a kiss. Nick looked at Paige with an angry glare and Paige backed away a little , she knew she would pay big time for this tomorrow.

"Well I guess I'll go then" He kissed Phoebe again "I'll see you at school tomorrow ." he whispers. "come , I'll show you out." Phoebe took his hand and walked him to the door. After a while she came back.

"Paige , why were you so scared of Nick ?" Phoebe said as she sat down next to Paige again.

"I wasn't ." she stood up and tried to walk away but Phoebe took her hand.

"Yes you were , Paige I am an empath , I could feel you were scared and not a little either ."

"Phoebe , it doesn't matter. I 'm going upstairs."

"Paige , we just ." Prue tried to say but Paige cut her off "Trying to help me . Yeah I know but everything's all right. I swear , can I go upstairs now , please ."

"Fine ." Phoebe led of her and Paige walked back upstairs.

Paige was now sure she couldn't tell them. How would she tell them that it was all Nick's fault . It would hurt Phoebe so much and she couldn't do that . She opened the door of her room and walked over to the window. She opened it , grabbed the rain pipe and climbed down. Once she was down she walked over to the street and started heading for the park .

Paige was all ready half way there when a demon shimmered in front of her. Before she could react the demon had hit her so she was uncouncious.

-----------------------------

Like always let me know what you think okay and if you have eny ideas of what should happen next let me know :p I can always use a little help , oh and sorry that it took so long for my to update but I just had my exams .


	4. torturing her

Paige slowly woke up, she opened her eyes and looked around surprised, she was in the manor. She walked into the living room, expecting her sisters to be there, but found no one. Suddenly her 3 sisters appeared around her.

"Liar !" Phoebe yelled. "You have done nothing but lie to us !"

"Your such a screw up Paige." Prue said.

"they are right," Piper said, "Your good for nothing, you just make our life difficult !"

Tears formed into Paige's eyes, She couldn't believe what she heard. Her sisters kept saying things, that she was a half-breed, that she shouldn't have been born, … , Paige fell to the floor, rocking back and forth, closing her eyes. Phoebe, Piper and Prue suddenly disappeared, leaving Paige all alone. She had never felt so alone and scared in her entire life.

--------------------------------------------

The demon smiled, holding his hands next to Paige's head, lifting her 10 inch from the table. He concentrated hard to create that world, to break Paige down, it had taken him less time than he had expected, He lowered her so she was lying on the table again, and sighed, trying to gain as much of his powers back as possible.

-------------------------------------------

Phoebe walked upstairs, it was 22:00. 2 hours had pas since Paige had stormed upstairs. Phoebe walked into their room expecting to see Paige there, safe, sleeping in her bed, but was confused when she didn't see her. "Paige ?!" Phoebe called out. There was no reaction. Phoebe left the room, looked into the attic, the bathroom, her sisters rooms, but couldn't find her anywhere. Phoebe ran back downstairs. "Prue." She said. "I can't find Paige anywhere."

Prue immediately looked at Phoebe. "What do you mean , you can't find her." She asked.

"I looked in every room, she's nowhere to be found."

Piper and Prue both got up, looking worried, If _Paige wasn't upstairs, than where was she ?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm really sorry that it took so long to update, I have been kind of busy and was in a writers Blok, which I can tell you is a very bad combination.

Review :P


	5. try finding her

"Are you absolutely sure Pheebs ?" Piper asked worried.

"Yes ! I looked everywhere, you don't think she ran away do you ?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know." Piper said, she took Prue's hand and followed Prue up the stairs, they all started looking for her again. Hoping she would be somewhere inside the manor. After about 10 minutes they met each other in the hallway again. "I can't find her anywhere." Prue said, her sisters shook their heads, they hadn't found her either.

"Where is she ?!" Phoebe said panicking.

Piper and Prue walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay Pheebs." Piper said, trying to reassure her. "We'll find her." Prue added.

"But what if a demon has her ?" Phoebe said.

"Than we'll save her." Prue said. She let go of them and they all walked up to the attic. Phoebe took a map of San Francisco while Piper took the crystal. Within 2 minutes they were bend over the map, scrying for Paige.

------------------------

Paige slowly got up. She looked around not feeling so cold and alone anymore. Suddenly all 3 of her sisters walked into the room laughing. "What's wrong Missy-Paige ?" Piper asked her, all 3 sisters looked at her surprised, wondering why she looked so scared. "Did something happen ?" Phoebe said walking towards her. She held her hand and started stroking her hair.

'Why aren't they yelling at me' Paige wondered. Tears formed in her eyes and her sisters immediately started calming her, worried about her. That was when 3 demons shimmered in. Piper and Phoebe both got hit by an energyball in the stomach while 2 energyballs flew towards Paige. Prue jumped in front of her causing the energyballs to hit her in the chest and shoulder. Paige started crying while the demons laughed and shimmered out. Paige crawled towards her sisters and held her hands over them, she waited for the golden glow to appear but nothing happened. She kept trying but it just wouldn't work. She broke down again, she couldn't feel a pulse with either of her sisters. She felt the tears stream down her face. She shook her head, not wanting to believe her sisters were dead.

----------------------------------

Another chapter done  , tell me what you think  , remember , the more reviews the faster the update :D


End file.
